The Outcome
by The Wyatt Family's Bitch
Summary: "Let's just say, this ain't your typical, romantic love story." OC x Corey Graves
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is in Tiffany's point of view. This will be A LOT different from everything else I've ever written.

Let's just say, this ain't your typical, romantic love story.

Hi, I'm Tiffany. High School dropout, fake ID owner, and former stripper. I've been through hell and back like nobody's business.

My mother got married to a gangster when she turned 20. I had a very close relationship with both my mother and my father, but I can't lie that I was more attached to "daddy" for his money and reputation.

I loved being the daughter of a wealthy gangster. Just hearing the word "gangster" made me grin. I was obsessed with the lifestyle, it's meaning, and it's values. Since then, it encouraged me to a life of crime. That's when, my life went downhill.

The gang my dad had been fighting with for quite some time located my house, and burned it to shreds. My dad managed to save my life and my mom's, but not his own. The family fortune was burned in the fire, and I was devasted, but not as much as my mother. My mother was upset for months, just up until the point where she couldn't take it anymore, and took her own life. Ever since then, I've been doing whatever it takes to make my way around life.

I've had worked every job in the book. Stripper, fast food restuarant employee, janitor, you name it. Lately, I've been trying to get back into the music industry. I love to sing. It takes my mind off everything else, puts me in another world, you know.

Anyways, when I'm not sitting on the street waiting for someone to just invite me into their home (since I don't have enough money to pay rent), I like to go and party. I realize that's not exactly something I should be doing when I'm in this kind of mess, but I love it. The lights, the loud, booming music, the drinks. It's perfect to me.

Of course, I get asked out by a guy every now then when I go, but I always reject them. Why? Well, I'm not exactly "daddy's perfect little princess" as you may notice now. I've never really met a guy who's made my heart race. They're all the same. Drunken fools with no class. I'd kill to meet one who has a decent sense of knowledge, who knows what kind of background I come from. Anyways, all these events lead me to now.

So, I get tired of people bumping into me in every direction possible, and the loud music, so I decide to get some fresh air outside. I get outside, and I notice someone leaning against the grey stone wall. I went and stood beside him. Not fairly close, but close enough so he could hear me. I gave him a cold stare.

"..What's your problem?" he let out a soft chuckle. He sounded familiar for some odd reason.

"Nothing. It's just not often I see people come out here rather than myself." I starred at the ground.

"It's because they're all caught up in the moment." The guy claimed. "The music, the drinks, the neverending motions. It pratically consumes them."

This guy seemed to have a brain. A start, but my wish still ungranted. I couldn't help but shoot a look at his body. I mean, he had no shirt on under that jean vest he was wearing, and his abs were pretty solid.

"..Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. He looked up at me, and my eyes suddenly widened. Was that who I think it was?

"I don't know. Do you?" he stared at me blankly.

"Shit." I blurted out. "I know who you are."

"You do?" he asked.

"Sure do."

"Who am I then?"

"You're that guy I used to go and watch backstage on the TV at the strip joint." I laughed.

"You're a stripper?" he asked.

"Used to be." I smirked.

"Ah. You must have a reputation from that then?" the guy shifted a little closer to me.

"Well, I wouldn't say from stripping necessarily. My daddy was a gangster." I told him.

"Wow. So was mine." he laughed.

"What are the odds." I rolled my eyes and let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm Tiffany by the way."

"Corey." he replied.

"..Graves?" I wondered nervously.

"Damn you're good." he smirked.

I couldn't believe I was talking to THE Corey Graves. He was practically a rolemodel to me. He was perfect. Everything I wanted to be.

"What are you doing at a place like this?" I asked.

"I'm not even suppose to be here." he smiled. He had the sexiest smile I had ever seen in my 25 years of living.

"I won't tell." I replied.

"Honestly. I just came here to pick up a decent chick. The guys, well, my friends were partying at my place tonight and we needed some entertainment." Corey claimed. Well, I guess he was in luck.

"Oh..." I said not wanting to just whine like a little girl and beg to come with him (as much as I wanted to). A random silence broke between us.

"..You wanna come don't you." he laughed.

"I'd be lying if I said no." I smiled.

"No problem. You seem like a pretty decent chick to me." Corey said.

"Decent?! I'm FAR from decent!" I broke out into random anger. I forgot to mention that I hate when people say I'm "decent". I craved for people to know me as a "troublemaker". It's what my dad would want.

"I-I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"Damn. Fuck decent. You're perfect." smirked Corey. "Nothing like a girl full of additude to liven things up."

"You're into that..?" I asked.

"Like nobody's business." Corey claimed. "Come with me."

I followed Corey to his apartment for a night full of fun, but what was I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany finally arrived at Corey's apartment. There sat three guys, with their three girls.

"Who's this dude?" smirked Jake.

"Her name's Tiffany. I met her while I was at the club." Corey answered. "Tiffany, these are my friends, Jake, Dean, Seth, and Roman, and their girlfriends, Summer, Asil, Violet, and Lisa."

"Hi." blankly said Tiffany.

"I've never seen this bitch around the building!" hollered Summer.

"I bet she can't even stand up straight for an hour!" Asil laughed along. Tiffany growled.

"Ladies, ladies. No need to fight. We can all get along just fine." Jake cleared the air.

"I'll give her a chance." said Lisa. Violet nodded.

"We'll see what she can do!" Summer shrugged. Asil just stayed quiet.

"Alright. Let's party fellas!" Jake hollered.

Summer turned up the music and everyone started to party. Tiffany started to dance with everyone.

"Yo Tiff, sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have judged you like that before I got to know you." said Summer.

"It's okay." Tiffany nodded. "What about Asil over there?"

"Don't expect her to apologize. She starts judging people right from the get-go. It took me years to earn her trust." Summer claimed.

"I think she's angry because you're hanging with Corey."

"Um, did she not love her boyfriend or something?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, she LOVES Dean, it's just Corey and her used to date." answered Summer.

"What happened?" wondered Tiffany.

"Asil became a total bitch to him and he broke up with her. They've grown to at least deal with each other, but their relationship is NOT the same." Summer laughed.

"Figures." Tiffany rolled her eyes at Asil who was sitting on the couch angrily.

"To be honest, you two would look good together." said Summer.

"You think so?" Tiffany looked at Corey who was busy joking around with the guys.

"Heck yeah! Why do you think he picked you up from the club?" chuckled Summer.

Tiffany smiled as she filled up her glass with more vodka.

Everyone took a seat around the table as Dean began a game of Spin the Bottle.

The bottle first landed on Violet, who then reached over and gave a kiss to Seth.

"WOO!" shouted Dean. Everyone laughed.

The game progressed with Jake who leaned over to Summer and kissed her. Everyone hollered.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." said Asil.

"I think you've had enough, Asil." Corey laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Asil. Tiffany's eyes widened, and everyone began to laugh again.

Asil peeked over, and watched as the bottle landed on Tiffany.

"Ohhh! New girl! Who are ya' gonna kiss? Corey or Jake?" smiled Lisa.

Tiffany took a deep breath, and was about to lean over and kiss Corey, but all of the sudden, up came Asil, and "accidently" spilled her drink on Tiffany.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Asil said, trying to sound realistic. Even Corey knew she was being sarcastic.

"Okay, SERIOUSLY. What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" Tiffany got up in Asil's face.

"Ohh shit!" laughed Seth.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Still want my sloppy seconds?" asked Asil.

"Well, you don't exactly count because you aren't technically human, Miss Piggy." Tiffany smirked.

"OHHHHHHHHHH." yelled Roman.

Asil tackled Tiffany to the ground. The two ladies catfighted Jersey Shore style while everyone watched and cheered. Tiffany was practically owning Asil.

"Alright, alright. That's enough!" yelled Corey as the fight began to get bloody. He grabbed Tiffany and pulled her off Asil.

"I'm fucking out of here." said Tiffany as she walked away angrily.

"GOOD. LEAVE YOU BITCH!" yelled Asil.

"Fucking quit it Asil! I know you spilled your drink on purpose!" spat Corey.

"She deserved it!" said Asil.

Corey shook his head as he ran out the door, looking for Tiffany.

Corey found Tiffany sitting outside the apartment building, smoking and wiping off her running mascara.

"Tiffany. Are you alright?" asked Corey as he sat beside her. Tiffany turned her head to show Corey her purple eye.

"Oh my god, your eye.." said Corey. He took a look at Tiffany for a moment, and saw that her eyes were watering.

"..Have you been crying?" Corey asked.

Tiffany just nodded and fought to keep them back.

"She reminded me of my past." cried Tiffany. "I realize that I usually embrace the fact that my dad was a mobster, but fuck, that was the hardest time of my life."

"I thought meeting you would give me some hope, but all I did was ruin your night."

"You didn't ruin my night, Tiff." Corey said putting his hand on Tiffany's shoulder. "I actually had fun, just up until the fight of course. Anyways, you whooped her ass."

"I did..?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah. She may have punched you in the eye, but you made her BLEED." Corey smiled.

Tiffany smiled a little and stared at the ground. She evantually rested her head on Corey's shoulder and sighed.

"God, I'm tired." said Tiffany.

"Well, everyone left my place a couple of minutes ago so they could go to Jake's." Corey replied. "We can go there and sleep if you want."

"We...?" Tiffany's eyes widened, well, one of them at least.

"Is there a problem with that?" laughed Corey.

"Not at all." smiled Tiffany. The two of them got back to Corey's apartment, which was completely ruined because of the party.

"Shit. The maid is gonna have a cow when she sees this." Corey laughed.

They made their way into Corey's room, which thankfully, was spotless. Corey got into bed, and Tiffany followed along, but she kept her distance since she wasn't sure if she had, well, "hit that mark" in their relationship yet.

"Tiff. Stop keeping your damn distance, babe." Corey said.

"Babe...?" Tiffany looked over her shoulder and watched as Corey came behind her and began to cuddle.

"Hey, at least let me have my chance in case you hate me tomorrow." smiled Corey.

"Oh please. I won't hate you tomorrow." Tiffany laughed. All of the sudden, Corey turned her around and kissed her ever so slightly.

"What was that for..?" asked Tiffany as she started blushing.

"For being hot and a complete badass at the same time." smirked Corey.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and laughed. She snuggled up with Corey and fell asleep. She knew at that point, that nothing else in life mattered. As long as she was with Corey, life was great to her. 


End file.
